Skinny love
by Josiefication
Summary: "— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —le dijo Patrick en un gemido, mientras besaba la piel expuesta de su cuello—. Podrían escucharnos."


— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —le dijo Patrick en un gemido, mientras besaba la piel expuesta de su cuello—. Podrían escucharnos.

Brad le gruñó. Sabía que debía callarse, sabía que debía ser lo más discreto posible; después de todo, estaban en una fiesta y en la habitación de Patrick.

Sabía que debía guardar silencio, pero todo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto; como si los labios de Patrick hubieran sido creados para encajar perfectamente con los suyos; como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos para unirse de esa forma; como si las uñas de Patrick encajándose en la tela de su camisa siempre hubieran pertenecido ahí. Labio con labio, lengua con lengua, cuerpo con cuerpo. Todo se sentía tan bien. Tan perfecto.

Estaban acomodados en la orilla de la cama, Brad encima de Patrick. Para ser honestos, los dos estaban demasiado borrachos o drogados —posiblemente ambas— como para importarles un carajo si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal. No es que importara mucho en esos momentos. Patrick besaba la clavícula del joven, succionando un poco, absorbiendo todo lo que pudiera de él, sintiéndolo, gozándolo, acercándose a su espacio personal de tal forma que todo lo que pudiera sentir, respirar, probar y querer fuera el chico sentado en su regazo. Y Brad (oh, Brad), simplemente no podía creer cómo no había explotado ya en pedazos ante las caricias de Patrick. Claro, ya lo había besado antes de todas las formas y en todos los lugares posibles; pero esto, _esto_ era diferente. Esto era lo más diferente y real que alguna vez hubiera llegado a sentir. Negar que él lo excitaba ya no tenía sentido. Ya no tenía sentido negarlo en los pasillos, negar sus miradas, sus gestos en público, negarse a ir a fiestas para evitar encontrarse con él y evitarlo a él. Todo carecía de sentido, porque eso era real y el no podría haberlo deseado de otra forma. No podía desear nada más que estar rodeado por sus brazos, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el aliento de Patrick sobre su clavícula y sus manos y uñas aferrándose a todo lo que pudieran de su cuerpo.

Nada tenía sentido porque, mierda, eso se sentía tan bien.

Patrick interrumpió sus pensamientos, agarrándolo por los costados de su cabeza y acercándolo ferozmente a él, besándolo de la forma en que, sabía, lo volvía loco. En un beso tan íntimo, pero tan urgente, que mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Apretó más el agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura del joven, haciendo que este cortara el beso solamente para soltar un gemido. Era curioso que ninguno de los dos pudiera dejar de hacer ruidos, a pesar de que ni siquiera habían empezado a tener relaciones.

Patrick empezó a reír ásperamente, abriendo los ojos; sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas, que Brad se preguntó por un momento si era debido al deseo o a toda la marihuana que habían fumado hace unos minutos. La verdad le importaba poco.

Se le cortó la respiración al sentir cómo Patrick se soltaba del agarre de sus piernas, desesperado porque pensó que, a lo mejor, el joven se había dado cuenta que esta situación era absurda y debían de detenerse; pero recuperando el aliento al sentir como Patrick lo alzaba de la cama, solamente para besarlo mientras lo empujaba con fuerza contra la pared, aceptando de buena gana los movimientos del joven y de cómo apretaba su cuerpo al suyo, quedando perfectamente alineados. Soltó un quejido cuando Patrick pateó sus piernas, abriéndolas, de tal forma que pudo meter su rodilla en el hueco que había hecho, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran más cerca de lo que pensó que era posible.

—Hablo en serio, Brad —le dijo Patrick, liberándose de los labios del joven—. Si no quieres que alguien venga a preguntar por qué estamos haciendo tanto ruido, deberías callarte de una buena vez.

Brad no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar de que no había nada gracioso en la situación.

—Digamos que tú tampoco estás haciendo un buen trabajo en no hacer ruido —le dijo, antes de acercarse a sus labios y morderlos—. Y si quieres que me calle y no haga ningún ruido, mantén mis labios ocupados.

Patrick se rió entre dientes y volvió a besarlo. "Carajo, sabe tan bien", era el único pensamiento que su mente parecía procesar. Era curioso que a pesar de sus cuerpos tan pegados, sus labios hinchados y marcados de tantos besos, y sus manos cansadas de tanto estar recorriendo la ropa del joven, todavía no sentía que hubiera tenido suficiente de él.

Se separó del agarre del chico y le quitó la camisa, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, que en estos momentos no era más que territorio desconocido que ansiaba recorrer de todas las maneras posibles. Gruñó al acariciar su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, bajando más lento de lo necesario mientras recorría cada parte de su abdomen. Manteniendo sus manos en la hebilla de sus pantalones y acariciando con sus pulgares la cintura del joven, depositó delicados besos en su clavícula, subiendo a su cuello, sus mejillas para terminar en sus ya familiares labios.

Titubeó y dudó un poco cuando Brad con un quejido lo empujó, prácticamente arrojándolo sobre la cama con fuerza. Brad se empezó a reír mientras se acercaba a Patrick, enlazándose a su cuerpo, quedando con las rodillas a los dos costados de su cintura y haciendo que las dudas de este desaparecieran con el simple contacto de su lengua.

Patrick se sorprendió ante la determinación del joven ante el roce de sus cuerpos, se sorprendió de la confianza que tenía en estos momentos, y se sorprendió aun más al darse cuenta que le encantaba ese lado dominante de Brad. El chico agarró y le quitó la camisa en un rápido y ágil movimiento, depositando ansiosos besos por toda su piel. Patrick tuvo que morderse muy fuerte el labio, aferrándose al cabello de Brad con fuerza, al sentir cómo concentraba su atención en su abdomen y pasaba su lengua por cada centímetro de este.

Lo alzó del cabello, quedando cara a cara por unos segundos. Patrick desabrochó la hebilla del pantalón de Brad, y al parecer Brad olvidó como respirar mientras sentía los dedos del joven recorrer su cuerpo al bajarle los pantalones. Patrick miró al joven, a quien nunca había visto tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

—Todavía puedes arrepentirte y marcharte, si es que tienes dudas —le dijo Patrick, con una sonrisa que le daba a entender que en verdad pensaba eso.

—Es muy tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no? — le contestó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
